


A Toast for Darkwood

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Bard of the Mists, Gen, Heraldry, Poetry, Poetry of Place, Structured Form, Toasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-07-10
Updated: 1993-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A toast in praise and honor of the Barony of Darkwood in the Principality of the Mists</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast for Darkwood

In fair Mistland a Prince doth stand Of Caer Darth's nativity  
A Darkwood child here grown great & known for Chivalry.  
Though larger than this Oaken glen His responsibility,  
"The Prince of Darkness" is well pleased With this his Barony.

People of Darkwood, cradled in Mist,  
Raise up your glasses, brimful, in your fist  
& Toast to the Prince, your own Native son;  
Richard of Aldertree, Knight of the Realm.

A Princesses cares cannot but wear on her most heavily,  
But this friendly state has made a place right full of gaiety  
where ease and play will hold the day and all is pleasantry  
Anastasia hight would thank this night Darkwood's felicity.

People of Darkwood, cradled in Mist,  
Raise up your glasses, brimful, in your fist  
& Toast to your Princess, Mist's fairest flower  
Anastasia of Warwick, the jewel in your bower.

The Baron bold of this dark hold has sterling armory  
(Though purple is a colour rare in classic falconry)  
The Westermark the frequent spark of his ferocity--  
& Two heads are better far than one for feasting merrily.

People of Darkwood, cradled in Mist,  
Raise up your glasses, brimful, in your fist  
& Toast to your Baron, Wilhelm san compare  
Zweikopfeigenfalke, the herald's despair.

Sweet roses bloom in Darkwood's coombs & that most fittingly:  
Crimson for the Queen's high state of sovereignty,  
White doth bless the Mists' Princess in great abundancy,  
But blue the buds that fill the halls of Wilhelm's fair lady.

People of Darkwood, cradled in Mist,  
Raise up your glasses, brimful, in your fist  
& Toast to your Baroness, Elizabeth bright,  
May her roses glow azure by day & by night.

Now Darkwood lies 'neath foggy skies, all cradled by the Sea,  
Hills and dales in Oaktrees veiled--a darkling greenery.  
These shady groves encourage troves of perspicacity,  
And guard a folk who overflow with generosity.

People of Darkwood, cradled in Mist,  
Raise up your glasses, brimful, in your fist  
& Toast to your Peers & your officers all--  
And Hurrah to the Populace of Montagne du Roi!

**Author's Note:**

> Written and presented at the Montagne Du Roi Midsummer Feast at the request of their Highnesses of the Mists.


End file.
